sayu's death note story
by Melloace
Summary: I sayu had adventures as kira myself when Light was gone
1. ep 1 prt 1

My name is Sayu yagami,I am the new Kira. My brother was the original Kira.  
I had been living in Light's stead in his apartment for almost one week, Misa couldn't hadle it alone. I was now in Light's room, where I was scavageing his items that he had left. I had to pack up what ever I wanted of Light's room, cause we were moving apartments. Light payed this week off but next week would be us paying.  
In my brother's room was my greatest tresure of all time, his Death Note. I left it in there for the moment.  
With that, came my own shinigami, Ryuk. Ryuk was addicted to apples. He was also both Light's and Misa's shinigami.  
I took my brother's/Ls voice sythasiser and his computer. I had to contact the police in some way.  
I also took his Kira voice Machine. I was the new one to take Light's place after all. He had two woman and two men play as Kira.  
Using Light's computer was easy if you were his sister. I always watched him type in codes and he taught me how to hack.  
His password was I hate evil, which is no surprise to me. He always had a Justice complex.  
I looked through all the files on his computer and absorbed all his information. Taking note that he was L during my capture,that he had matsuda in his team,that he knew mello's name and that Takada killed him. "MihaelKeehl" I said reading his name and looking at his wammy house sketch. A copy of his sketch was placed in the computer. Same with Near and he described the previous L.  
I set my plan to kill Near in the worst way for him. A painful way that he would never forget. I would choose his death later but, Mello takes L's place and that would make it worse for Near. I laughed at the irony. I mean who wouldn't laugh at the irony of it all. Mello was my captor, and I was having him be L. I did have a small crush on him though. I blushed at the thought of him and me as well as Misa ruling over all of Japan.  
I would revive mello for phase two later. This I knew could only be achieved by getting the eraser.  
Right now, the eraser wasn't needed yet. I needed something to preoccupy Near while I put my plan to action.  
Right now I had to deal with phase one, getting followers to help me find criminals. The perfect distraction, Kira always killed off criminals and I was gonna be Kira, for Light. Misa had duped them, meaning Near and all of the S.P.K, Light's real notebook wich she kept a secret and hid here, Light had gave the police a fake.  
Cause of that, I could spark a ton of fear all over Japan with my brother's book. I even had an army at my disposal.  
"Misa!" I called, when I was done packing the items, I wanted wich was mostly equipment, and the notebook.  
"Yes!" She called running in with her bags full of her items. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita again like she used to wear.  
"put on your Kira robe" I comanded putting on mine as well. "oh were going to a meeting again?" She said doing as I said. It was a white long dress that had a white silk veil.  
"yes we are." I said locking the door and letting her go out first since she had the most bags.  
I followed her, shutting the door. I then put my bags into Matsuda's car since he liked us both.  
"Where is it this time?" Misa asked me softly, while holding my hand gently. "In the Temple of kings" I said in a code meaning the oldest temple in kiyoto.  
"Oh ok" She replied telling Matsuda to take our stuff to our new apartment. He said ok and drove on with our bags.  
We walked to the hideout. "I know where that is" she said.  
"Then lead the way Lady of Light" I said my nick name for her as well as her title. We arrived to the hide out.


	2. ep 1 prt 2

I went to the secret hideout with Misa at my side. She and I lived together.  
There were allot of kira supporters. I never let any anti kira people in.  
I stepped in the door, holding Misa's hand on top of mine, a symbol of our relationship Cheers were everywhere,people chanting,Long live Kira,or Long live Sayu I smirked. The fans were my friends as well as my brother's. I had a whole secret army cause of my brother,and now I had his weapon.  
I held up the death note with Misa. That anounced I was now Kira.  
"Sayu what will you do with the note book?" asked Misa. I turned to her.  
"First, my little Lady Light I'm gonna punish criminals then avenge"  
"How will you punish them?" she asked me. They all leaned in to listen.  
"I'm gonna make them all die of heart attacks on my brother's birthday"  
They all cheered and agreed to do what I asked them to do. I bowed.  
I set them out to spy and find names of as many criminals as possible.  
I personally thanked Misa for saving the death note touching her wrist. Near was so confident that no one would want it,that he didn't see that Misa would steal it.  
She influenced Matsuda to not tell and took the notebook after she heard of Light's death.  
We both could own his note book, but I took ownership of it. I smiled.  
"Lets go home to where we belong and will forever be belonging." I said.  
"Yes,lets" Misa replied happily skipping holding my right arm. We left.


End file.
